Despite the exponentially growing amount of electronics finding their way into vehicles, drivers may tend to forget things. One aspect often forgotten by drivers is to secure their vehicle when they depart the vehicle. In certain instances, drivers may have left a door open, a window open, a convertible top down, or a trunk open. Even a hood may be left unlatched. This is undesirable when the vehicle is in a location where there is an expectation of precipitation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to inform a driver on his personal communication device when he has departed his vehicle having left an access way open or unlocked. This is particularly useful in the detection of an unauthorized movement of the vehicle. In addition, it is desirable to inform the driver that there is precipitation occurring while certain access ways into the vehicle are open. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.